


Broken Nose and Uttered Words

by alikatastic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad Parent Frank Gallagher, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Soulmate AU, first words au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikatastic/pseuds/alikatastic
Summary: The day you were born, you were etched with your soulmate’s first words. For many, that sparked joy and filled them with excitement, but Ian stared at his with disdain. He knew exactly who his soulmate was, and he wished he could hate him. Most people’s parents looked at soulmate marks with love and care, but not his. The only thing his mother had ever done right was cover his mark from day one. Sure his father still knew what it said, but no one else did, and that was a good thing. Because his soulmate obviously hated him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Broken Nose and Uttered Words

**Author's Note:**

> I have had some pretty serious writer's block. This is more of a first chapter than a one-shot, but I can't promise a second chapter. I don't know if I have it in me, but please enjoy what I could type out.

The day you were born, you were etched with your soulmate’s first words. For many, that sparked joy and filled them with excitement, but Ian stared at his with disdain. He knew exactly who his soulmate was, and he wished he could hate him. Most people’s parents looked at soulmate marks with love and care, but not his. The only thing his mother had ever done right was cover his mark from day one. Sure his father still knew what it said, but no one else did. He traced the chicken-scratch script thinking of the beatings he had gotten because of them.

**Get fucked twat**

Ian hated it. His soulmate broke his nose at the same time he uttered those words. He knew he probably didn’t aim to break his nose, but he had shoved him face-first into lockers. He always kept his words covered, but Frank threw them in his face every chance he got. He traced the scars over the words trying to block out the pain in his face. Frank had tried to beat the pussy out of him again. He thought that since his soulmate thought he was a twat it was the father’s job to correct the shitty behavior.

He knew better. He knew that his soulmate didn’t even notice him. He was just some sixth-grader standing in the way while Mickey Milkovich was walking by. Sometimes he liked to just watch him. Mickey was always up to something, and Ian was always in the background. Not that Mickey noticed. Ian hadn’t even spoken his first words to him. He hoped that his first words to Mickey were better than the ones that he had. He pulled his band back on and headed inside.

In reality, he should have known Mandy Milkovich would get him in trouble. She had jumped into his lap, and it made his skin crawl. He knew he shouldn’t have reacted so violently, but he couldn’t help it. Now, though, Mickey was looking for him. It was the first time his soulmate even noticed he existed, and he was going to beat the life out of him.

Ian knew he should have spoken to Mickey when he came by the Kash n Grab, but he really didn’t want to be punched in the face. He was crouched down behind the trashcans waiting on Mandy. He was ready to give her a piece of his mind. When she stepped out of the house, he rushed up to her.

“Mandy, you bitch!”

“Get the fuck away from me, Gallagher!” she yelled back, picking up the pace.

“No! You sent your brothers after me because I didn’t want to have sex with you. I have a soulmate, and we both know it’s not you!”

“A soulmate?” She seemed to soften.

“Yeah! A soulmate. He hates me, but All I want is him.”

“Him?” She asked, and Ian covered his mouth, eyes going wide.

“Please, don’t. Don’t say anything. They’ll kill me.” Ian pleaded. He grabbed her arm, trying to keep her there. “I’ll do anything.”

“Tell me about him. What are your words?”

Ian tugged on his sleeve, making sure his words were covered. “I can’t.”

She looked at him with sad eyes. “Is it someone I know?”

Ian looked away. He had never spoken to anyone about his soulmate. No one in the world knew he knew it was besides Mandy. He looked back at her, trying to see if he could trust her. “Yeah, you probably know him better than I do.”

She began slowly walking away with Ian following. “So it’s someone I’m close to. You should just tell me.”

Ian stared at his toes as he followed closely behind her. He thought it might be nice to be able to talk about it. He didn’t want to out Mickey, not that he knew he was gay. Sometimes he wondered if he was defective and had a straight soulmate- a soulmate who could never love him. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. He looked around, making sure they were alone before speaking. “It’s Mickey.” He whispered.

“Holy fuck.”

His face was red, and his eyes filled with tears. “Yeah, a straight man who hates my guts.”

“I’m so sorry, Ian.”

“It doesn’t matter. I always knew I’d end up alone.”

Many laughed out of nowhere. “I can only imagine what your words are.”

Ian scoffed. He supposed they could be worse. He couldn’t place how it could be worse, but he knew it could be. He was glad he was able to talk to Mandy about it. He grabbed his wrist, squeezing the life from his words.

Ian slammed his head on the counter. He couldn’t think past his anger when he screamed at Mickey and ran back inside. If he had paused, he would have seen the stark terror written all over Mickey’s face. Mickey stood stock-still in the middle of the road after dropping the dip on the asphalt. He felt a throb in his wrist from the words etched there.

**Hey, Mickey, Why don’t you steal from a neighborhood you don’t live in**

Ian jerked up, looking out the window. Mickey was gone, but he knew it wasn’t the end of it. Now Micky knew.

To say that Ian was surprised when Mickey came back to the store less than ten minutes later would be an understatement. Mickey pulled the door closed behind him and turned the lock. He pulled up his sleeve showing it to Ian.

“Yeah,” Ian said, slowly standing.

“You fucking knew and didn’t give me a fucking heads up?” Mickey stepped closer to the counter, grabbing his collar.

“Why would I say anything to you? You hate me?” Ian grabbed his uncovered wrist but didn’t push it away.

“Fuck you! You didn’t even give me a chance.” Ian’s hips were pressed into the counter. “Just a fucking Milkovich you didn’t want.”

Ian scoffed. “I wish that were fucking true. There was never a doubt in my mind you hated me, Mickey.” Ian gave him a nasty smile. “In the beginning, I hoped it was a misunderstanding. Just a fucking joke, but no. Got my words and a broken nose all at the same time.”

Mickey let go of him but didn’t step back. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember?” Ian took a step back. He wasn’t sure why it hurt so much that Mickey didn’t remember his words. “Guess it makes sense. I was just in the fucking way.” Ian sighed, looking away, hoping Mickey didn’t see the tears in his eyes. “You should go.”

“No.” Mickey grabbed Ian’s wrist, making him flinch and try to pull away. Mickey slowly pulled up the sleeve showing the band Ian always wore. “You keep it covered?”

“Yeah, it causes too much trouble,” Ian whispered, not pulling his arm away anymore. Mickey gently pulled off the band, reading the words.

**Get fucked twat**

Mickey sighed, running a soft finger over the scars covering the words and surrounding area. “Fuck.”

Ian snatched his arm back, grabbing his band. “Like I said, you should leave.”

Mickey ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he thought about what to do next. “I can’t.”

“Mickey,” Ian was frustrated. He had always dreamed that Mickey would want him-love him, and he didn’t know why he was fighting him. “We both know you don’t want me.”

“How would you know?”

Ian looked down at his covered wrist and back to Mickey as id to say, _really?_ “You were trying to beat the shit out of me two weeks ago.”

“Mandy said you raped her.” Mickey shifted his feet, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of them fucking.

“She grabbed my fucking dick, and I shoved her off of me. She’s a fucking psyco.” Ian gave him a small laugh.

Mickey looked up with a smirk playing at his lips. “Meet me after you get off? Under the bleachers?”

“Sure.” Ian shrugged.

Ian let a small smile grace his lips after Mickey left. Maybe his soulmate didn’t hate him. Maybe everything Frank had beat into him was a lie. He couldn’t believe it yet, but he had hope. He would meet Mickey after work, and maybe they would fall in love. Maybe he wouldn’t die alone.


End file.
